batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Whisper A'Daire
History Formerly an agent for the late Ra's al Ghul, Ra's gave Whisper a serum that grants her immortality and the ability to shape-shift. Partnered with Kyle Abbot, officially her bodyguard, she is a snake lady, and Kyle himself a wolf man. When Batman tries to free her from the immortal mastermind, Whisper refuses his batman and batwoman foes help and disappears. The same serum allows her to create a small group of men who also have the ability to shape-shift into different animals. Usually the redhead seductress uses her mind control to force them to obey her orders, though a stronger mind can break free from hers by clinging to his free will. 52 Whisper resurfaces in 52 week 11, with the formal role of a manager for HSC International Banking, a company connected with Intergang, which is flooding Gotham with strange futuristic weaponry. Confronted by The Question and ex-police officer Renee Montoya, she is able to flee without giving away other details of her current mission. In Kahndaq, Whisper is revealed as the leader of the Cult of Cain. Using her powers, Whisper brainwashes kidnapped children into being Intergang operatives. Whisper is confronted by Montoya, the Question, Black Adam and Isis and flees. She resurfaces several weeks later in Gotham, helping Burno "Ugly" Mannheim fathom the secrets of the "Bible of Crime". Discovering that "the twice named daughter of Kaine" is Kate Kane, the Batwoman, she officiates with Bruno a rite meant to drown Gotham in a fire pit, sacrificing Kate while activating alien devices all over Gotham. With Batwoman drugged, shackled, and gagged Whisper and Mannheim attempted to kill her with a sacrificial dagger, but once again her bodyguard betrays her, siding with Nightwing and Renne Montoya. Nightwing is sent to interrupt the rite. In the ensuring fight Whisper is badly burnt. Africa A burn-scarred A'daire shows up in Africa when the Justice League come to assist Vixen in liberating Zambesi villages from a local war lord named Kwesi. A'daire - representing Intergang interests - had been supplying Kwesi with advanced technology in order for him to appear meta-human or supernatural. She also gave him a modified datura based Vodun zombie poison that was effective on Superman as well as humans. Superman and Black Canary fell victim to the poison and, under A'daire's thrall, were forced to battle the other members of the Justice League. Powers and Abilities A feminine and attractive redhead, Whisper is an immortal shape-shifter, having utilized Ra's serum on a regular basis. Appearing to be in her late twenties, she is at least eighty years old and keeps her appearance youthful by shedding her skin like a snake. Her shape-shifting abilities allow her to transform between her basic human form and a snake-like form, scaly and with slit-like irises and a forked tongue. She is also very sexy and will fake seduce you then kill you! After Ra's death, it is unknown how and where Whisper obtains the serum. She has some form of mind control or mesmerization that apparently relies on eye contact, as Whisper is unable to control the faceless Question, but succeeds in forcing Renne to giver her name. Whisper has always been described as a seductress, so after establishing a first contact with the subject, she can rely on her charms and her voice to keep him (or her) under her thrall. Before the events of 52, she exhibits other snake abilities, like acid poison in the face of her foes, or servants who displeased her (such as Abbot), killing or disabling them. The full extension of her current powers is still unknown, because she prefers to rely on her deceptive defenseless appearance and her mind control abilities to avoid any fight, having always around her a small number of expendable henchmen, or fleeing shortly before being discovered. In other media Television Whisper A'Daire made her first media appearance in the Young Justice episode "Disordered", voiced by Grey DeLisle. She is part of an Intergang team stealing from the Metropolis Federal Reserves by tunneling under it using Apokoliptian weapons. Once Superboy and the Forever People stopped them Whisper was abandoned by her boss, Bruno "Ugly" Mannehiem. Dreamer then used her powers to read Whisper's mind and reveal that Desaad was the leader of Intergang. Video Games Whisper A'Daire appears in DC Universe Online voiced by Jenny Larson. A'Daire, Whisper